meant to be broken~
by kaminari-chan
Summary: it's about syoaran and sakura making a promise when they were five that they'll meet again after five years, but something happened... sakura lost her memories of syaoran and syaoran forgets all about sakura... what will happen next is for you to find out


Author's note: Konnichiwa minna-san! Ogenki desu ka? Hope you're doing fine! By the way, I would like to remind you that this is my first ever fanfic. I've done a lot of short stories and poems before but this is my first attempt to write this kind of story, so PLEASE bare with me *puppy eyes*. By the way, English is just my second language so it may have 'many' grammatical errors (gomen nasai!). So, that's it! R+R please, but I don't want any flames (I'm a very sensitive person! *nod* *nod*) but if you really want to flame me, just keep it in a gentle manner 'kay?   
  
One more thing: I don't own ccs, I just borrow the characters so don't sue me (I don't have any okane!). I added some new characters so if you want to borrow them just ask permission first. I really love ccs that's why I'm very thankful to the CLAMP ladies for making such a cool animé!!! I know that you're now excited so I'll stop now with my blabbing and on with the story.   
  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
here's the legend:  
  
"talking"  
'thinking'  
_flashback_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**

  
  
  


~=`Meant to be Broken' =~  
by : K a m I n a r I - c h a n   
  
  
Prologue 

  


  
  
  
"Li- kun… where are you?" The girl with a shiny auburn hair softly whispered in the warm breeze as it faintly touches her pale skin. The creaking sound of the swing that she's been now sitting for hours mixed to the choir of birds and became a beautiful mantra to her ears. 'Daijoubu desu ka?' She questioned, wishful thinking that the zephyr will send her care for the boy as she try to recall the day she met him… _   
  
  
  
In the swing, a girl with an auburn hair, about five years of age, cried sorrowfully while looking down at her small fists that's covering a small and weak bird. "P-please, be a-alright!" she whispered to the bird as her tears uncontrollably rolled down from her emerald eyes to the dying bird.   
  
"Daijoubu desu ka?" a boy same as her age stand in front of him with a concerned look in his face.   
"Iie… t-the bird...h-he's…d-dying…" saying between her sobs, still looking at her hands.   
The boy was struck at what the girl had just been said, "May I see it?" The boy said as his tone become gentler than before.   
  
The girl lifted slowly her head towards the speaker, seeing the boy's amber eyes with full of concern and that he's hand were extended to her with a handkerchief in it, her sobs progressively stops. "Here…" she said in a low voice but loud enough for him to hear as she gently open her palms so that the boy can see the being inside it. "Thank you!" she said as her left hand reached for the blue cotton cloth in the boy's hand. "Can we do anything for him?" Searching for hope in the boy's eyes while drying her tears.   
  
"Can I hold it? Maybe I can help."   
"H-hai!" Beaming a smile to the boy while handling the bird. "I sure hope you can!" as if on cue, the boy also smile at the girl. The boy wrapped his hands to the frail bird and started chanting some words as the girl stared at his glowing hands. "I-it's g-glowing!" she said, while staring at the boy's hands. After a while, the boy open his hands and smile. Surprised at what she saw, she jumped out of the swing and hugged the stranger.   
  
Because of the sudden action, the boy accidentally let the bird to fly out of his hands.  
"T-the bird!" he exclaimed, "I-it…err…h-he flew!" he said in a tense voice.   
"It's alright," she said while looking straight at the stranger, "I understand that he's happy with another, so…it's alright! But… I'm going to miss him." Removing his grasp to the boy. Then silence enclosed them both. The girl looked again at the boy that's still standing in front of her. "Why don't you sit beside me?" Breaking the stillness with a happy tone. "What's your name?"   
  
"I-I'm Li!" He stated shyly with a tint of red in embarrassment while sitting beside the girl. "W-what's yours?"   
"Sakura" as the emerald pools followed the boy's movement, "Kinomoto Sakura" she affirmed in a friendly manner. "New here?" realizing that it's the first time she saw the boy's face in their place.   
  
"H-hai!"   
"Want to play?" smiling, while she starts to swing herself leisurely.  
"Hai!" the boy said with excitement in his voice.  
  
So they played until the sky turn into shades of pink, purple, blue and a bit of gray. A man with jet-black hair and dark eyes approach the two. The man stopped in front of Sakura and started to stroke her hair. "Hey!" the little girl shouted at the man.   
  
Seeing the fuss, Li stepped in front of Sakura and glared at the man before them. "Leave her alone!" he shouted and did another glare at the man.   
  
"Who's t-this…this g-gaki?" the man pointed Li while looking at Sakura.   
"My new friend, he's not a gaki, his name is Li." She said matter-of-factly to the man. Then the man started messing up Li's hair. "Oniichan, stop it!" she shouted.   
  
The man stopped and looked again at the little girl. He eyed him concernedly and speaks in a worried voice, "Let's go home, otousan is looking for you, and as for you," looking at Li, "you should also go home now because it's really getting dark." he said in a superior tone. "A kaiju should stop playing with a gaki when it started to get dark because, they might get hungry and eat each other as their dinner!" grinning triumphantly at Sakura while swaying his index finger.   
  
"Okay," Sakura sighed in defeat, "but can I talk to Li-kun first just to say good-bye?" looking in a puppy-eyed manner.   
"Uummm… okay, but don't get too long or we may see otousan coming here to personally take you home."   
"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu!" bowing to her brother.   
  
"Let's go there Li-kun!" grabbing li's right arm, leading him to the swing. Both of them sit again and swing themselves gently. "So, where's your home?" Sakura said, eyeing the boy.   
  
"I don't have any…"   
"Huh?" questioning the chestnut-haired boy.   
"I don't have any home here."   
"Hmm… so where's your home then?" she asked again.   
"I live in China, we just visited some relatives here, and since my mother's business here is now over…we will be going back to China tomorrow."   
  
"I'll be missing you." She said in a sad tone.   
"Me too."   
  
Sakura stop swinging and stand in front of Li. "w-will you…. Will you promise me, that after five years, were going to see each other again here? Same time? Same day?" truly hoping that the boy will agree while introducing her pinky...   
  
"Hai, I promise." Attaching his pinky to her while smiling. "After five years"   
  
"Hey Sakura? Are you not done yet?" Her oniichan shouted.   
"Coming!" Sakura answered back while smiling again to Li, "Ja ne, after five years."   
"Aa!" Li answered while looking at the emerald-eyed girl as it turned around and run to the man waiting for her.   
  
  
  
_ "There you are!" The girl with a dazzling purple-tinted black hair approaches her. "I've been looking for you for hours!" Breaking the golden-brown-haired girl in its trance.   
"HOEEEEEEE!" The girl in the swing panicked and plunges to the ground at the sudden high-pitched voice that broke her reverie and *BANG!* the metal chair smack at her face. "T-Tomoyo-chan?" she questioned as her vision became blurs and darkness filled her eyes.   
"Oh my God!"   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
so, how's my story so far? I hope you like it! too short ne? (but this is only a prologue, i promise you that the next chapter will be long). sorry if it's a cliffhanger but hey guys I want some reviews so please! R+R and this is my first time so…keep it easy okay! Maybe It's going to be a long story…but who knows? It depends on your reviews… again THANK YOU!!!   
  
special thanks to my friend, LARAH!!! Arigatou gozaimasu! (fyi: Larah's the one who checks my grammar before i upload it, so that you, readers, will enjoy my story without interruptions of grammatical errors ^__~ )  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



End file.
